Never Change
by Kiyohara Shi
Summary: Short One-shot based on Bruno Mars' song: "Just the Way You are". Hyuuga x Riko .


**I love you just the way you are**

Summary: Hyuga loves Riko, just the way she is. (just short one-shot HyuugaRiko)

Disclaimer: KnB is not mine, "Just the way you are" by Bruno Mars.

Author: Kiyohara Shi

Rating: PG / T

Pariing: HyuugaRiko

Genre: Romance

(Hyuuga's pov)

_Oh, Her Eyes, Her Eyes make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday_

_Yeah…I know, I know when I compliment her, she won't believe me_

_It's so, it's so sad that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me "do I look okay?" _

_I say:_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing I would change _

'_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are _

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while _

'_Cause girl, you're amazing, just the way you are_

Hyuuga contemplate things.

That eyes of her, dark-shining-brown eyes of her, shining so bright. Shining his darken heart every time he's in grave hours. Those sparkling eyes that see every single progress of his life as long as he remembered…he don't want it to stop. He wants her to see him with those shining eyes. Never dimmed just because he did small mistake (but grave) like years ago.

He's chuckling slightly when he remember what a fool he was at that time.

Hyuuga, with lots of courage, caress her hair. That hair…that beautiful hair that grown longer than she usually will keep…that's because of him, the team really, but still…. He knows that she won't cut her hair until they win the Winter Cup. He…don't want her to cut it, her hair looks so perfect just like that. Well, he don't really mind short hair, but she'll be look much more feminine that way, then again…he won't complain, because whatever she'll do with her hair, she's perfect in his eyes.

And he always compliments her every time he has the chance…with well-covered words, of course. And sometimes…whatever he said about how she looks, she won't believe him. That sometimes made him sad…well, more like frowning in disappointment, since the only girl he would compliment won't believe him, but that doesn't matter, he don't need her to know that…as long as he knew that she's amazing just the way she is in his eyes…everything else doesn't matter at all.

_Her lips, her lips I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh, she hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's beautiful and I tell her everyday_

_Oh, you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfects what you're searching for, then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say:_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing I would change _

'_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are _

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while _

'_Cause girl, you're amazing, just the way you are_

And then there's that kiss he shares with her on last summer on the beach. Her soft lips, he'd love to kiss them again. But since he loves his live so much, he wont do it…unless her father away to other town, that is. Aida Kagetora might kill him if he found out that his dearest Riko-tan's first kiss has been stolen by one Hyuuga Junpei.

Hyuuga can't help but chuckle at the possible death threats he will get once her father know the truth before he shudders in fear.

He's calming down once he hear her laughing happily at whatever Izuki said during lunch now. He's smiling softly as her magic works on him; shining his day with happiness once again. the soft bell-like voice of hers…its perfect. He's wishing to be the one who can make her laugh happily and sincerely like this in the future.

Then, he smiled sadly again when she came to him and cried last week. It pains him to see Riko so sad like that.

He asked her what happened. She said that she's mad at herself, mad that she couldn't cook for the team; she couldn't be a good coach and manager for the team, that she couldn't be a good girlfriend for him. The last part almost made him crumble into dust.

Of course he's angry at her remark. But he need to be the mature one this time. So he, bravely, telling her that it takes time to be better. However, He also told her that it doesn't matter for him that she can cook for nothing, that she's not feminine at all. It really doesn't matter actually, since she's perfect for him. he wont have her any other way, he don't want him change so much that he wont recognize her, since Riko is amazing just the way she is.

And he's content with that. They'll go with the flow. And they content with this.

"Riko?" he called her.

"Hm? Nani, Hyuuga?" Riko tilt her head.

Hyuuga smiled at her softly, ignoring the stares he got from the rest of his team members and friends, "Just like what I thought…."

"What…you thought?" Riko blinks in confusion.

Hyuuga pats her head lovingly, "Hai…that I love you just the way you are, Riko."

_The way you are, the way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face, there's not a thing I would change _

'_Cause you're amazing, just the way you are _

_And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while _

'_Cause girl, you're amazing, just the way you are_

-fin-


End file.
